Drake's revenge on Diana Ladris
by silver.idle
Summary: Somewhere between the 3 months Caine was asleep before Hunger and after Gone. Drake wants his revenge on Diana while Caine is out of the way. It turned out diferently.PURE SMUT. ONESHOT.  FOUL LANGUAGE.Hate smut, don't read.


**WARNING: REALLY EXCESSIVE FOUL LANGUAGE. LIKE REALLY FOUL.**

**This is my first time writing a smut hahaha. I feel embarrassed to do though.**

**Don't like smut/lemon, LEAVE.**

Drake Merwin swaggered as he entered Diana Ladris' room. He felt confident and amazing. Caine was sick in bed, screaming and having some baby dreams while Drake was free.

Drake had his fun with the Coates kids but they eventually bore him when they fainted from his torture. He then remembered Diana who was now vulnerable and weak with no Caine to protect grabbed his gun and decided it was time to do what he always wanted to do.

What was Drake's plan? Revenge on the dark-haired, dark-eyed, seductive, manipulative,fould-mouthed bitch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Diana glared at Drake angrily, trying to sound unsurprised. She was wrapped in a towel but her long, silky black hair was still dry.

Drake could see her hourglass figure through the towel. She had a delicate, tiny waist and smooth slender arms and legs. Her bust was bigger than the average girls and her silky black hair fell over her bare shoulders.

"Why don't you think? Caine's sick and you hate me and as you know," Drake voice got softer as his amused eyes pierced her dark ones. "I hate you,"

"No shit, Merwin. Get out." Diana commanded, trying to act tough. Drake grinned as he ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair and approached Diana who didn't flinch.

"Now, now, I'm going to take my time..." Drake said, standing an inch away from her, "spilling your blood,"

Diana rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom but Drake roughly grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall and with one hand, he strongly held both her wrists over her head.

Their bodies were pressed against each other's and their faces were only centimeters apart.

Diana glared at Drake as he satisfyingly enjoyed her helpless situation. He raised his gun with his free hand and gently caressed her smooth face with it. He imagined blowing her face off, wondering if she could scream if he did.

The thought pleasured Drake. Caine would be pissed if he woke up to see Diana's pretty face all messed up.

"Let go of me, Merwin. When Caine wakes up..." Diana threatened.

"Caine's been asleep for a month. He's not going to wake up anytime soon. For now, I'm going to enjoy myself." Drake grinned at her. His gun traced her soft skin from her cheek down to the nape of her neck and rested there.

"Where should I shoot you first? Somewhere that won't kill you immediately so you can feel the pain," Drake said, his voice heavy with pleasure as his mind swirled with ideas of torture to use against her.

"You sadistic, sick, jackass," Diana seethed, trying to look unafraid.

Drake laughed when Diana's towel loosely fell from her body. It dropped to floor and Drake couldn't hide his surprised expression. Diana saw Drake's face and smirked. She pressed her naked body more to his.

Drake immediately snapped back and glared at Diana, hating her even more for distracting him. He would show her he didn't care about her naked body before him. All he cared about was her blood and screams.

"Maybe I'll shoot you in the thigh first so you won't be able to run," Drake said, trying to maintain his cool attitude like before. Diana immediately rose up one of her leg and wrapped it around Drake's leg.

"Go ahead," Diana murmured. Drake was distracted again at her leg hooked on to his. He glared at the dark beauty before Diana kissed him. Drake didn't know how to react at first. This wasn't how he planned it.

He was the one who's supposed to be in control. Yet, he felt her body press against his and her lips kissing him softly in a teasing manner that he momentarily forgot why he was there.

He could feel her breasts press up against his chest as he tongue began to swirl on Drake's tongue. Drake pushed Diana away and stepped back as if he just kissed a disease. He was breathing heavily as he glared at Diana.

She smirked at him, not fazed by the fact she was fully naked and Drake could see every detail of her body.

"Fuck you, Ladris," Drake cursed angrily, hating her even more.

"Why not, huh?" Diana smiled as she approached her. Drake wanted to raise the gun and shoot her but Diana was already kissing him fiercely and Drake found himself kissing back. She was hot, Drake knew that. He was never interested in girls but he wasn't blind to see that Diana Ladris was hot...and now naked and kissing him.

Diana's hand travelled down Drake's body and rested on top of his crotch over the pants. Drake gasped as Diana gently stroked it. Her other hand crept beneath Drake's shirt and started stroking his bare chest.

Drake felt like he was on fire as he felt himself stiffen up and he knew Diana could feel his erection too. Diana pushed back and tugged down Drake's pants and boxers. Drake removed his shirt and glowered at Diana.

Drake stifled a gasp as Diana began to stroke his bare dick, teasing him.

"I never thought you'd be this big," Diana said, trying to hide the awe in her voice.

"You've always been a slutty whore, huh? Always riding on Caine's dick," Drake gritted through his teeth as Diana swallowed his whole - all the way to her throat. Drake gasped, unbelieving the sensation.

Diana took massaged his balls as she deep-throat him. His whole body shivered as he felt Diana's mouth slowly take him in and out again. Oh fuck, the way her tongue moved!

Drake dropped the gun as it clattered on the floor. Diana was mentally pleased with herself as Drake groaned. She was sucking on a dick of all people, it was Drake's. She never did it before but then again, she was never an innocent child to begin with. A part of her couldn't believe she was doing this but in the mean time, she wasgetting aroused feeling the wetness in her.

Who knew Drake Merwin could make her feel this way?

"Fuck," Drake groaned again, making Diana more motivated as she quickened her speed. She he wouldn't last long as she started to feel his dick swell and throb in her mouth but she never stoped her pace.

Drake groaned as he came in Diana's mouth. He hated to admit it but it felt good. He was panting as Diana's throat gulped down his juice. She bent down and picked up his gun from the floor and handed it to him with superiority.

That bitch had a satisfied smirk on her face.

Drake roughly grabbed her again and pushed her to the bed.

"Impatient, are we?" Diana mocked. Drake pushed her legs wide apart, revealing her pink and wet clit. This aroused the both of them. Drake suddenly slammed the gun inside of her. Diana gasped, shocked at the cold metal inside of her. Drake grinned as he slowly pulled and pushed it inside of her. Diana threw her head back, her face full of pleasure as the gun went inside and out of her. Drake, that fucking bastard, was doing it too slowly.

She tried to push herself in more the gun but Drake wouldn't allow it, taking it out whenever she did.

"You like that? You slutty bitch," Drake sneered as he pumped the gun in and out her clit. A moan escaped from Diana's lips as the cold metal made her shiver with pleasure.

"Fuck, Drake," Diana gasped as Drake began to do plunge the gun deeper into her. Drake grinned, watching as his gun slid in and out of Diana's soaked pussy. He looked at her face and saw that her eyes were of pure ecstasy.

Drake felt himself harden as he continued watching Diana. He was ashamed and aroused at the same time that Diana made him lust for both blood and pleasure.

Drake pulled the gun out from her pussy and Diana immediately snapped.

"What the fuck Drake?" Diana cursed loudly. She wanted more and needed more but that bastard just made a stupid grin at her. Her legs were still wide open and her juices were flowing out of her. She wanted more.

"Tell me you like it," Drake demanded.

"Drake!" Diana exclaimed. As much as she wanted it, she still had her pride. She didn't want to give Drake the satisfaction of her needing him.

"Say it," Drake demanded, holding the gun that was wet with her juice.

"I like it! Now could you go at it again, you fucking jackass!" Diana said angrily, giving up. She forgot her shame when Drake kneeled down on her clit and started to lick it.

"Shit!" Diana gasped. Drake' tongue circled her pussy, teasing it. It felt so damn good. It made Drake harder and Diana wetter. Drake licked all of her juices, exploring her swollen clit. Drake inserted a finger, earning him a gasp. He began to finger her furiously as his tongue entered her pussy, exploring it's walls. Diana's breaths became faster and Drake thought his erection was going to explode painfully.

"Drake, Drake, FUCK!" Diana gasped. Drake sat up and plunged in 3 fingers in her pussy. He grinned with satisfaction as he fingered her roughly and watched the dark beauty gasp and shiver at his touch.

Diana couldn't help herself say things at the pleasure Drake was giving her. That bastard...oh fuck, it felt so good. Drake felt her pussy tightening around his fingers as he did it even faster.

"That's it! Fuck my pussy! Fuck it!" Diana demanded.

"I know you have a dirty mouth but who knew it was this dirty?" Drake teased, as Diana gasped and came around his fingers. Drake pulled out his fingers from her wet pussy and licked them.

"You taste good, Ladris," Drake said, licking his fingers clean from her juice.

Diana sat up and grabbed Drake. She kissed her hungrily and he kissed back. No more hesitation, no more teasing, no more pride, she thought. Drake was thinking of the same thing as Diana climbed on top of him.

"Holy fuck," Diana exclaimed as she sat on Drake's huge dick. Drake grabbed her breasts and fondled with them as Diana bounced painfully slowly up and down his dick. Drake was in so much pleasure watching Diana ride him.

"Faster!" Drake said frustratingly at Diana's slow pace. He tried to buck his hips forward but Diana still moved up and down slowly. Drake couldn't believe the sensation of Diana's walls contracting around his dick.

His dick was encased in that wet and tight heaven. Fuck, Drake cursed.

"You're so big," Diana muttered as she threw her head back, her hair flying behind her.

"And you're fucking tight! Faster!" Drake demanded.

"Fuck!" Drake moaned as Diana moved slowly. Where the fuck did she learn how to do that? It was irritatingly but erotically slow.

"You're such a fucking whore, Diana!" Drake said with pure pleasure in his voice.

Diana couldn't respond to his insult. She was so overwhelmed by how big he was. She thought she was going to tear up but straddled him, enjoying his thickness, his length inside of her already swollen pussy.

She moaned as Drake rubbed her tits, making her turn on even more. It was as if her pussy wasn't wet enough yet. She couldn't believe she was fucking Drake Merwin. He was naked, with his luscious abs exposed and his dick.

"Unnhh...Fuck," Diana moaned, feeling the pleasure of Drake inside her. Suddenly, Drake pushed her away, his dick easily sliding out of her wet pussy.

"What the fuck!" Diana said angrily but Drake threw her on the bed as he straddled on top of her and shoved his dick inside her with such ferocity. Drake couldn't wait with Diana's slow pace anymore.

He pounded into her clit roughly. Diana moaned as she rubbed her own breasts, making Drake pound her harder. He felt amazing as her pussy swallowed his dick. Oh fuck!

"Fuck! Fuck! You're so tight!" Drkae cursed loudly.

"Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Fuck it, Drake!" Diana said as his balls slapped on her thighs. The bed was rocking roughly back and forth. Drake mercilessly pounded into her as fast as he could.

"You whore! You bitch! You like my dick in your pussy, huh! Fuck, Diana!" Drake cursed. Diana liked the way he fucked her roughly while he cursed angrily. It was so hot between them.

"Fuck me! Damn it, faster! Fuck! Huhh! Fuck!" Diana screamed back as Drake filled her need. She wasn't going to last any longer but she wanted and needed more.

"You like that, huh? Fucking my dick like the big-tit slut that you are!" Drake said, not even thinking what he was saying anymore. He would never admit it but he enjoyed fucking Diana Ladris.

She was so hot and wet and tight and her screams, Fuck! It just made Drake pound into her harder. He couldn't help but say such dirty things when Diana was making him feel so hard.

She was such a slutty whore and Drake decided he didn't have a problem with that.

"I'm going to cum, Drake! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you, Drake! Oh God! Yes, Fuck my pussy!" Diana screamed. Drake grabbed her tits and played with them as he continued to fuck her.

"I'm going to cum!" Drake exclaimed.

"Fuck, yes!" Diana screamed.

With one last thrust, Drake came inside Diana as Diana came around Drake's dick. Drake pulled his shaft out and laid beside Diana.

They were both exhausted. They couldn't believe what just happened. They just fucked each other.

"Get the fuck out of my room." Diana demanded as she stood up and walked awkwardly to the shower.

"Bitch," Drake muttered under his breath as he started to dress up.

"You know," Diana turned and looked at Drake, "you should threaten me more often." She had a smirk on her face.

"You bet I will," Drake sneered as he held up his gun. Diana disappeared in the bathroom as Drake stepped outside.

Oh, she bet, he'll be back for more. Although, he wasn't sure what for. It could be for her blood or her body.

Drake grinned at the thought.


End file.
